


Gentleman or Not? (England x Reader)

by RawrImaOtaku



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: <3 Enjoy lol, England is England, F/M, First hetalia fic brosifs!, France is being a dick as usual, Your besties with America in this, you are you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrImaOtaku/pseuds/RawrImaOtaku
Summary: Is England a gentleman or not? He's got reader confused af.





	

##  ~England x Reader~

 

##  (Hetalia Fic)

  
  
  
  
  
You were america's best friend. Sure, he was obnoxious at times...he was also an idiot at some times too....not to mention that he can get a little annoying....BUT you were able to see past this and you two became besties!!  
  
You've heard about all of the countries from him, but you've never got to meet them which means you don't know what they look like, which could be a problem.   
  
There you were, at one of the world conferences accompanying Alfred. You sat down and watched as more and more countries piled into the room. They all looked so cool!!  
  
You shifted a little and the chair felt a little....off.  
  
"The hell?" you moved around on the chair a little more to see what was up with it until a quiet and soft voice spoke up, "Um, excuse me...but can you get off of me?"   
  
"WAH I'M SORRY-America?" you stood up and looked at the guy who looked almost exactly like your bestie.  
  
"Why does everyone think I'm America? I'm Canada."   
  
"O-OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry!" you were panicking until you got knocked onto the floor be some force on your back. You groaned as you hit the floor, barely able to cushion yourself with your arms.   
  
"See what you did you damn frog?!" spoke up a british accent, and before you knew it, you were being lifted up bridal style and you looked into the eyes of your "savior".   
  
_'What a gentleman'_  
  
(E/c) met with emerald green, and you got lost in one another's gaze before you heard your name being shouted by none other than Alfred F. Jones. Your gazes broke and he set you down, and glanced over your body to make sure you weren't hurt.  
  
"Are you okay, love? I'm terribly sorry." he took your hand and kissed your knuckles sweetly. Your face puffed into a million shades of red, and you could have sworn there was smoke coming out of your ears.  
  
 _'Why can't Alfred be this gentlemanly!!?!'_  
  
The bushy browed man let go of your hand and stood straight, with a slight blush ghosting over his cheeks.  
  
"I-I'm (Y/n)." you stuttered out, flustered beyond belief.  
  
"I'm England, but please, call me Arthur."   
  
 _'Holy shit!!!'_  
  
"Onhonhonhon~!! Look! Love iz in the air!" came up a man with flowing blonde hair. You just stared at him slightly amazed at his hair.  
  
 _'Why can't I have hair like that???'_  
  
You glanced back over at the large brow man, and he was was seething. He looked like he was trying to restrain himself.   
  
 _'H-Huh?'_  
  
"Piss off you bloody frog!!" he yelled out which surprised you.  
  
 _'Where did the gentleman go!?!'_  
  
"Onho-" "SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" the two started fighting and you just stood there. Blink once. Twice. Three times.   
  
 _'Gentleman? I don't think so...'  
  
_ You were off in deep thought thinking about how he changed so fast. Before you knew it, the fighting was over and Arthur was in front of you once again with that gentlemanly smile on his face.  
  
 _'The actual fu-'  
  
_ "I deeply apologize for his behavior. Care for a scone, love?" you smiled.  
  
"I actually really like scones!! People don't appreciate them as much as they should." you giggled. He put up a finger and sped off somewhere, and then returned with a tray with tea and a bunch of...rocks?  
  
"Here you go dear." He smiled cutely.   
  
 _'Wait, these are supposed to be the scones? Oh god...'  
_  
You smiled and giggled nervously, and picked up a roc-SCONE, you picked up a scone.  
  
"Yo (Y-), DON'T EAT THOSE!!!" things slowed down. The "scone" was about to touch your lips, but then Alfred saved your life and tackled you to the floor.  
  
"ALFIE?!!? DA HELL BRUH?!" you yelled as the scone rolled away and hit another countries foot.    
  
"America?! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU TWIT!?" yelled a furious England.  
  
"I'M SAVING MY BEST FRIEND'S LIFE!!! SHE WAS ABOUT TO EAT YOUR COOKING!!" yelled Alfred as he was straddling you, which you immediately noticed.  
  
"Um, Alfie, can you possibly maybe get off of me??"  
  
 _"Finally I'm not the only one getting sat on..."_ said Canada that went unnoticed by everyone.   
  
"Oh! Sorry dudette!!" Alfred sheepishly rubbed his head and was torn off of you by England who helped you up and dusted you off.  
  
You blushed again.  
  
 _'Okay!! IS HE A GENTLEMAN, OR NOT?!?!'_


End file.
